The development of new optical recording media and data compression techniques has made it possible to achieve enormous data storage capacity using optical storage systems. Optical storage systems are typically used to store audio, video, and computer data and such systems can include compact discs (CDs), CD-ROMs, DVDs, HD-DVD, Blu-Ray Disc, etc. The data can be recorded on an optical storage medium as a binary sequence by writing a series of bits representing binary 1 and 0 bits. When reading recorded data, a reading device such as a focused laser, positioned in close proximity to the optical storage medium, detects the alternations on the medium and generates an analog read signal. The analog read signal is then detected and decoded by read channel circuitry to reproduce the recorded data.
To improve the performance of a read channel in an optical storage system, sampled amplitude techniques are typically applied. Sampled amplitude read channels commonly employ an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and a digital read channel processor to reproduce data recorded on an optical storage medium. But low frequency offset distortion, which can degrade performance, can be introduced into the digital read channel processor during this process.